violetta22fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Utracona miłość, piosenki
Utracona miłość, piosenki to 26 odcinek trzeciego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Mimo, że głos Roxy wydawał się Leonowi znajomy, on nie rozpoznaje swojej byłej dziewczyny pod przebraniem i jest pod wrażeniem tego, jak Roxy śpiewała. Leon pozwala Roxy i Faustcie mieć próby w jego garażu, co nie podoba się Gery. Roxy daje Leonowi swój adres mailowy (Violetta założyła nowego maila dla Roxy), żeby byli w kontakcie. Gery ma pretensje do Leona, że on udostępnił swój garaż Roxy i Faustcie, mówiąc mu, że Roxy mu się podoba. Leon zaprzecza temu, że Roxy mu się podoba, choć to tak naprawdę jest odwrotnie. Nie chcąc, by Federico ją przyłapał z Marottim, Ludmiła chowa się przed nim. Gdy Federico wychodzi, Ludmiła wychodzi z ukrycia i kontynuuje rozmowę z Marottim. Marotti mówi Ludmile, że może załatwić jej przesłuchanie przed zarządem You-Mix. Przez zazdrość Broduey'a, między nim, Camilą i Sebą dochodzi do awantury. Camila wścieka się na Broduey'a, że ją okłamał, że nie jest zazdrosny. Zakończenie ich związku przez Marcelę kompletnie załamuje Matiasa. Ramallo przypomina Oldze, że ona nie kocha już Beto. Beto mówi, że stokrotka powiedziała mu, że Olga go kocha. Olga mówi Ramallo, że kocha teraz Beto. W kawiarni Fausta ostrzega Roxy, że prędzej czy później Leon je zdemaskuje i trzeba już skończyć z tą maskaradą. W tej chwili Diego przychodzi i Roxy i Fausta szybko się przed nim chowają. Diego dzwoni do Franceski, ale, by się nie zdemaskować, ona go odrzuca. Gregorio słyszy, jak Camila śpiewa Naty i Sebie dla pokazu piosenkę, którą napisała z Francescą - "A mi lado", i jest pod wrażeniem. Gregorio mówi Camili, że ta piosenka może być w repertuarze przedstawienia. Broduey przeprasza Sebę za awanturę, ale to tylko pozory. Milton mówi Pablo, że już udało się wypełnić lukę w Studiu po jego odejściu. Jade mówi Matiasowi, że on stracił Marcelę dla własnego dobra, bo jego życie z nią na pewno byłoby koszmarem. Diego podejrzewa, że Francesca coś przed nim ukrywa, skoro ona nie odpowiada na jego połączenia i SMSy. Gregorio przychodzi w środku rozmowy i Diego odchodzi na jego widok. Gregorio mówi Francesce, że chce jak najlepiej dla syna, ale on tego nie widzi. Francesca mówi Gregorio, że Diego po prostu potrzebuje trochę czasu. Wieczorem Priscilla pyta się córki i Violetty, jak przygotowania do ich występu w duecie na uroczystości. Ludmiła przyznaje się mamie, że nie chce śpiewać z Violettą. Gdy Violetta to potwierdza, Priscilla naciska na obie dziewczyny, by zaśpiewały. Nazajutrz Ramallo zaprasza do domu Castillo kandydatki na nauczycielkę Violetty na rozmowę. Olga mówi Ramallo, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby Angie znów była nauczycielką Violetty. Ramallo mówi Oldze, że to niemożliwe, bo German zadecydował, że Angie nie będzie uczyła Violetty. Olga zazdrośnie podejrzewa, że Ramallo chce w sobie rozkochać którąś z kandydatek. Ramallo zaprzecza temu. Dowiadując się, że kandydatki są samotne, Olga odrzuca je. Gregorio mówi Angie, że wielokrotnie próbował przekonać Pabla, by wrócił, ale bezskutecznie. Angie mówi Gregorio, że Pablo potrzebuje czasu, by się pozbierać po śmierci Antonia. Leon zaprasza Roxy przez maila do garażu na pierwszą próbę jej i Fausty. Francesca mówi Violetcie, że nie chce mieć problemów przez ciągłe przebieranki, a Leon się wścieknie, jak się o wszystkim dowie. Dyskusję przerywa Camila, która woła Violettę i Francescę na próbę przed uroczystością. Naty słyszy, jak Ludmiła śpiewa "Quiero", i jest wzruszona, że jej przyjaciółka zaśpiewała piosenkę, która różni się od niej samej. Marotti mówi Ludmile przez telefon, że You-Mix spodobała się jej piosenka, ale ona musi przejść przesłuchanie, zanim będzie gwiazdą. Ludmiła umawia się z Violettą na próbę przed ich występem. Broduey patrzy, jak Camila ćwiczy z Naty i Rock Bones piosenkę "Somos invencibles". Widząc Broduey'a, Camila zaczyna dla niego śpiewać, ale ze względu na rytm do piosenki, odwraca się i przez chwilę patrzy na Sebę, a Broduey przyjmuje to inaczej. Gdy Leon ćwiczy piosenkę "Nuestro camino", Gery przyłącza się do niego, a na widok tego Roxy, która przyszła z Faustą, robi się zazdrosna. Roxy dziękuje Leonowi za udostępnienie jej i Faustcie swojego garażu. Na swojej pierwszej próbie, Roxy i Fausta śpiewają "Underneath it all". Maxi nagrywa Roxy i Faustę. Gery krytykuje to, jak Roxy i Fausta śpiewały, i mówi Leonowi, że on będzie żałował udostępnienia im garażu. Camila znajduje Broduey'a, który śpiewał z płaczem. Broduey przyznaje się Camili, że jest zazdrosny i boli go to. Gdy Camila pyta się Broduey'a, co zrobią, ten prosi ją, by odeszła z Rock Bones. Mając dosyć tego, że Francesca go ignoruje, Diego każe jej szczerze mu powiedzieć, co ona przed nim ukrywa. Ramallo mówi Germanowi, że Angie mogłaby znów być nauczycielką Violetty. German jest temu przeciwny i mówi Ramallo, że Angie nie może wiedzieć o szukaniu nauczycielki. Jednak Angie wszystko usłyszała i próbuje przekonać Germana, by dał jej szansę znów być nauczycielką Violetty. W tym czasie Ludmiła przychodzi do Violetty z pretensjami do niej, że ją wystawiła, a także uwiodła jej mamę. Grozi jej, że zamieni jej życie w koszmar, jak razem zamieszkają. Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinki